Un paisaje entre los dos
by Akari Walker
Summary: Estragos de una noche en Australia, visitas furtivas, consecuencias ¿Qué tanto están dispuestos a sacrificar por el futuro del otro? Rin x Haru


Hola! Antes que nada solo quiero decir que es una historia Rin x Haru 100% por lo que si no te gusta la pareja te agradezco el haber pasado por aquí.

Makoto apoyara mucho a Haru en la historia XD como su mejor amigo pero hasta allí jejejeje y sin más los invito a leer :D

 **Disclaimer:** Free no me pertenece pero gracias por existir XD

 **CAPITULO 1: Una vez más**

 **El agua está viva… Una vez que te sumerges te muestra los colmillos y te ataca. Pero no hay nada que temer. El agua no resiste, clavas las puntas de los dedos en la superficie y creas una grieta.**

 **Entonces haces que tu cuerpo se deslice por esa grieta, los brazos, la cabeza, el pecho…Lo importante es sentir el agua, con mi piel, mis ojos y mi corazón… sin dudar nunca de cómo me hace sentir creyendo en mí mismo sin poner resistencia al agua, solo aceptándola…aceptar la existencia de cada uno.**

Antes solía tener pensamientos tan complejos como ese y de un momento a otro ya no lo eran…Quería ser libre, entonces ¿por qué solo podía serlo con él…? El viaje a Australia aparte de demostrarle cuál era su sueño también le dejo claro una cosa. Era dependiente de Matsuoka Rin…

Estos eran los pensamientos de un chico ojiazul que se hundía en su bañera por completo, la bañera siempre fue un buen lugar para meditar…o por lo menos así lo creía. Pero sus meditaciones no duraban mucho, no cuando escuchaba como unos pasos se aproximaban como todas las mañanas.

-Haru voy a entrar… ¿Otra vez en la bañera? no tienes remedio –sonrió al mismo tiempo que le extendía su mano- Se nos hará tarde Haru chan-

-Makoto…te dije que me dejaras de llamar "chan"- fue lo único que respondió para finalmente aceptar su mano y salir del agua.

-¡De nuevo tienes puesto el traje de baño!

-Hai- respondía con la misma cara inexpresiva de siempre

 ****Escuela secundaria Iwatobi****

-No puedo creerlo solo faltan dos meses para que Haru chan y Makoto chan se gradúen- Lloriqueaba cierto chico de caballera rubia.

-No digas esas cosas Nagisa kun- sin tampoco soportar el nudo en su garganta- eso no es hermoso.

-¿Cómo quieres que no llore Rei chan? Ya no podremos hacer relevos nunca más.

-¡Nagisa kun!

-¡Rei chan!

Ambos se abrazaban como una forma de apoyo para superar su dolor (?)

-Dejen de llorar los dos…

-Gou chan

-Debemos ser fuertes, es parte del proceso de la vida- explico la manager

-¡Eso lo dices porque nunca los quisiste! – lloriqueo Nagisa

-Nagisa… kun – dijo un sorprendido Rei por la reacción del rubio.

-¡Nagisa! ¿Acaso creen que es fácil para mí?, dejar de ver esos bien formados bíceps- mientras mordía su dedo.

-Eso no es correcto decirlo Gou chan -

-Pero hablando de eso Rin san también regresará a Australia ¿No es verdad?- apunto Rei

-Sí, Onii chan partirá en un mes para unirse con su antiguo entrenador.

En ese preciso momento Haru y Makoto habían llegado al club, justo para escuchar esas últimas palabras. Haru bajó la mirada, esto sin pasar desapercibido por su mejor amigo.

-Haru…

A veces entender los pensamientos de Haru era una gran ventaja, en otras… Makoto mejor desearía no saberlo. Las clases pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y como era de esperarse los dos amigos se dirigían a sus respectivas casas.

-Realmente me gustaría quedarme contigo un momento Haru pero Ren y Ran me esperan para hacer las tareas -

-No te preocupes Makoto

-Nos vemos luego Haru- mientras se despedía con una gran sonrisa

 ****Una vez en casa****

Era normal que Haru nunca llevara consigo su teléfono celular, no era en absoluto apegado a esa clase de tecnología, mucho menos sentirse "obligado" a tener que llevar ese dispositivo con él todo el tiempo, él era libre o por lo menos lo era hace unos meses. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado y no podía dejar de ver el dichoso aparato colocado en la mesa.

Su cara inexpresiva se veía delatada por su mirada que lo gritaba todo, ¡¿En qué momento iba a sonar?! Pero sus deseos no se dejaron esperar, cuando finalmente recibió la llamada…

-Haru quiero verte

-Hai Rin

 ****Academia Zamesuka****

Era común que se reunieran en aquella piscina techada a altas horas de la noche, donde se aseguraban que no hubiera un alma entrenando y evitando así cualquier posibilidad de ser descubiertos. Era un espacio únicamente para los dos…

-Bienvenido Haru – Le sonreía un chico de cabellos morados con una sonrisa de superioridad ¿Y por qué no decirlo? llena de picardía al verlo llegar.

Parecía un sultán con el suficiente control y poder ante un viajero que buscaba su lugar en el mundo. Muchas veces había tenido esa clase de sueños viéndose en un desierto haciendo miles de paradas buscando su tan preciada agua sin encontrar una solo gota, para finalmente encontrarse con Rin en un manantial tan sublime que bien podría tratarse de una alucinación pero algo si era completamente real y es que cada vez que veía a Rin una sed inexplicable se apoderaba de él.

-¿Qué dices Haru? ¿Competimos?

-Yo solo nado estilo libre- respondió mientras que de una forma casi increíble se quitaba la ropa para quedar únicamente con el traje de baño puesto.

-Siempre eres el primero en quitarte la ropa – mientras Rin hacía lo mismo con su uniforme.

Sin dejar de verse y con una rivalidad única ambos competidores se colocaron en sus lugares, sin antes colocarse las gafas, Rin lo hacía estirando el elástico para luego soltarlo y escuchar como este recuperaba su forma original.

-En sus marcas, listos…

-¡Fuera!

Ambos entraron al mismo tiempo en el agua, donde las fortalezas de ambos eran opuestamente complementarias, la fuerza de las piernas de Rin solo podrían compararse con la velocidad de las brazadas de Haru.

 **"Si nadas junto a mí, te mostraré un paisaje que jamás has visto"**

Y realmente lo había cumplido, enfrentarse con Rin era de las cosas que sin duda lo hacían sentirse vivo.

Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo, mientras soltaban su cabello de aquel gorro e intentaban recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

-No estuvo nada mal Haru-Mientras sonreía y lo rodeaba con su brazo derecho.

A ambos les había dejado de preocupar el tiempo o quien ganaba o perdía, lo único que importaba es que pudiera seguir nadando juntos y algo más…

El tiburón comenzaba a besar y morder el cuello del pelinegro mientras este únicamente se limitaba a cerrar los ojos y dejarse hacer. Había estado esperando este contacto todo el día…

-Siempre tan inexpresivo, ¿te molesta? ¿ O acaso prefieres que me detenga?- mientras hacía ademan de irse provocando perfectamente al pelinegro.

-Rin!...-Dijo tomándolo del brazo para evitar que se fuera,

-Mmm- musito

-Muéstrame de nuevo…aquel paisaje – mientras desviaba la mirada del chico.

El chico sonrió ante aquellas palabras mostrando su dentadura semejante a la de un tiburón.

-Entonces no te contengas, Haru – Le susurró al oído.

Al mismo tiempo que lo acorralaba contra la pared de la piscina y lo veía a los ojos…

-Será nuestra primera vez en el agua, ¿A quién preferirás? A ella o a mi….

-No pierdas el tiempo en preguntas absurdas, Baka…-Con un leve sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por su pareja, porque eso eran ¿No?

-A veces hablas demasiado – respondió sarcástico- mientras captura sus labios en un beso, no era la primera vez que lo besaba tampoco la primera vez que lo tocaba de aquella manera, bendito error de habitación en Australia.

Con su mano bajaba el traje de baño de Haru, desesperado ansioso mientras este se enganchaba con sus brazos a su cuello sin en ningún momento dejar de besarse.

-La próxima vez deberíamos hacer la competencia desnudos ¿No crees?

-De ser así…ni siquiera comenzaríamos la carrera…-Comento Haru como si esto fuera algo lógico.

Haru estaba excitado, ambos lo estaban, el hecho de tener sus caderas alrededor de las caderas de Rin, jadeante, sudoroso completamente en éxtasis no podía ser más exquisito. Lo amaba, amaba la manera en como él lo hacía sentir, únicamente él podía generar esas reacciones en su cuerpo tanto placer y tanta satisfacción.

-Rin…- Lograba musitar cuando el chico lo tomaba de las caderas para salir y volver a entrar en él con más fuerza, con más deseo.

-Siempre te he admirado Haru… pero sobre todo… Siempre te he amado

-Rin…- Sus ojos azules mostraban aquel brillo que solo mostraba cuando estaba en el agua, y con sus brazos solo se aferraba a un más al cuello del contrario haciendo más profundo la penetración.

No podía desear más estaba en el agua siendo uno con la persona que amaba…

 ****Fin del capítulo****

Waaa mi primer Rinx Haru! Espero les guste mi historia habrá muchas sorpresas ;) Reviews?


End file.
